Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's Shinigami: Ultimate Harem Edition
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After watching everyone he loved died to the hands of Uchiha Madara, Naruto is visited by the Kami herself and is given a second chance. But theres a catch, he is sent back into the past and is the only male! Now in the past, Naruto will set things right for the future and create the ultimate harem! NaruXMassiveHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series.**

Chapter 1

Naruto groaned as he got up and looked at his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked.

**"You are in my world, Kurosaki Naruto" A voice said.**

Naruto looked around for the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

**"Very well" The voice said as it appered in front of Naruto.**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You, your..." Naruto began.

**The woman giggled at his reaction.**

**"That's right, I'm Kami. I welcome you, Kurosaki Naruto" Kami said with a smile.**

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

**"Because your Father was here before you came here" Kami said.**

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Dad? How did-" Naruto began to ask.

**Kami shook her head.**

**"I'm sorry, but I can not speak of him. For he is well, let's just say hes not himself" Kami spoke with a sad tone.**

Naruto raised a brow.

"What do you mean by, 'not himself'?" Naruto asked.

**Kami sighed as she sat down and rubbed her eyes.**

**"You may want to sit down, this will be alot to take in" Kami said.**

Naruto did as he was told, and looked at Kami as she spoke.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

**Kami rubbed her ears to make sure they were still working.**

**"Calm down, Naruto" Kami said.**

"How do you expect me to calm down when Madara offered a deal to my Father and went back into the past to change things?" Naruto questioned.

**Kami pats Naruto's head.**

**"I don't like it either, but it is the future, Naruto. Anything can happen when we don't want them to" Kami said.**

Naruto only grumbled before he asked.

"So, why am I here?" Naruto asked.

**Kami smiled.**

**"I brought you here to tell you, you deserve a second chance at life, but...it is in the past where your parents are still alive" Kami said.**

Naruto eyes went wide.

"Really?! Then that means I'll get to see my family again?! What about my friends? What about Rukia-chan?" Naruto asjed.

**Kami sighed.**

**"Sadly, you won't meet Rukia or your other friends until the Academy, or when Rukia comes to give you powers of a Soul Reaper. But there is one problem..." Kami said.**

Naruto raised a brow.

"A problem? How so?" Naruto asked.

**"This world...is going to be only females" Kami stated with a smile.**

Naruto looked at her with his mouth opened.

"W-What did you jusy say?" Naruto asked.

**Kami looks at the time and noticed they were running out of time.**

**"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But our time is up. Enjoy your life as the onle male, and enjoy making a Harem!" Kami said as a glow appered around Naruto.**

"Hey, wait. I still have questions to-" Naruto began before he disappered in the light.

**Kami looked at the spot Naruto was at, and smiled.**

**"And I give you good luck, Naruto Kurosaki" Kami said as she disappered.**

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" A woman asked as she poked him lightly.

Naruto groaned and rub his head.

"Damn Kami...yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, miss..." Naruto began as he looked at the woman.

The woman smiled at him.

"My names Kushina Uzumaki, what's yours?" The now named Kushina asked.

"Asura, Asura Uzumaki" 'Asura' said, nothing wanting to reveal his true name, yet.

"Nice to meet you, Asura-kun. Do you think you can get up?" Kushina asked.

Asura nodded.

"Yeah" Asura said as he got up from the help with Kushina.

'So, this is Mother when she was young, huh? I didn't realize she was _this _cute when she was young' Asura thought as he looked at her.

Kushina noticed the looked.

"Is something wrong?" Kushina asked.

Asura shook his head.

"No, sorry. By the way, where am I?" Asura asked.

Kushina giggled.

"Your in Konohagakure, silly. I must say I'm surprised, you are the first man I ever saw. This is a world only for us females" Kushina said.

Asura gaped at Kushina's words.

'So Kami wasn't kidding when she said that she sent me to a world with only females...' Asura thought to himself.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking you this, Asura-kun. But, are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before" Kushina said as she looked at him.

Asura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorta new here" Asura said.

Kushina smiled and grabed his hand.

"Then let's go meet the Hokage! I'm sure she would love to have you here" Kushina said as she showed Asura the way.

* * *

As the two got to their destination, Kushina knocked on the door.

"Hokage-sama? It's Kushina, may I come in?" Kushina asked.

Asura heard someone inside the office.

"Sure, come on in, Kushina" A woman's voice said.

Asura's eyes went wide.

'No way, don't tell me that's...' Asura thought to himself as Kushina opened the doors and pushed him inside.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama. I hope I didn't interpret anything" Kushina said.

Hiruzen shook her head.

"Of course not, I was only doing some paper work. My, my, who is this young one?" Hiruzen asked as she looked at Asura.

Asura was lost for words.

'No...fucking...way! The Old Man is a woman in this universe!' Asura thought to himself before he felt Kushina's fist on his head.

"OW! What was that for, Kushina-chan?!" Asura whined as he rubbed his head.

Kushina crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed.

"Idiot. Show some respect to the Hokage. She asked for who you are" Kushina said.

Asura looked over to Hiruzen, who was waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm Asura Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you, Hokage-sama" Asura said as he bowed.

Hiruzen giggled at his actions and motined for him to rise.

"To you as well, Asura-kun. Tell me, how did you get here?" Hiruzen asked.

"To be honest Hokage-sama, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up a few minutes ago and met Kushina-chan in the village" Asura lied not wanting to let Hiruzen know he met Kami and ended up in the past.

Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

"Very well, and one last thing if I may, Asura-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Shoot" Asura said.

"Do you have any place to live? Seeing you already have a headband, you must have some place" Hiruzen said.

Asura shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I don't. As I mentioned before, I'm new here and I just arrived a few minutes ago" Asura said.

Hiruzen looked at Kushina.

"Kushina, would you be a dear and let Asura-kun here stay with you? I'm sure he won't cause to much trouble while hes around you" Hiruzen said as winked at her.

Kushina's cheeks went pink and nodded quickly.

"O-Of course, Hokage-sama. Come on, Asura-kun. Let's go!" Kushina said as she grabed Asura by the hand and went to her house.

Hiruzen giggled as she watched the two leave before she rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Now to get back to this damn paper work" Hiruzen mumbled as she started to get back to work.

* * *

As Asura and Kushina walked threw the village, the villagers sent hateful glares at Kushina.

Kushina turned away quickly, not want to face them. While Asura on the other hand looked around and saw the amount of hate in their eyes.

'What's up with them? And why is Kushina-chan looking like shes about to cry?' Asura asked himself as he noticed Kushina was upset.

A group of villagers walked up to them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bitch" A villager said as she was filled with alcohol.

"..." Kushina didn't say anything as she was trying to ignore the people around her and Asura.

"Hey, aren't you going to answer me, you slut?" The villager asked as she got closer to Kushina.

Asura steped in front of Kushina.

"I would stop if I were you, asshole" Asura said as he defened Kushina.

The villager stoped in his tracks as she looked at Asura.

"And who the hell are you, brat?" The villager asked.

Asura glared at her.

"Your wrost nightmare" Asura said as red chakra formed around him, and disappered.

The villager looked around.

"Where the hell-" The villager began before she was cut off when Asura appered behind her and grabed her arms and put a foot on her back and cracked her back completely.

The villager screamed in pain, while the other villagers watched in horror and Kushina looked at Asura in a worried way.

'This chakra...does Asura-kun have the Kyuubi as well? Or is it something else?' Kushina asked herself as she watched Asura throw the villager across the village and glared at the rest.

"Anyone else?" Asura asked as he smirked.

The villagers quickly grabed their belongings, and ran away from the two teens.

Asura's chakra died down.

"Fucking idiots" Asura said as he turned to Kushina "You alright, Kushina-chan?"

Kushina nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Asura-kun" Kushina said.

Asura only smiled.

"Sure. By the way, do you have any friends in this village who _aren't _trying to kill you?" Asura asked.

Kushina thinked as she remembered a few of her friends, and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Their names are Mikoto Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Minato Namikaze. I hang out with them each day after the Academy" Kushina said.

Asura nodded.

"Well, let's go give them a surprise visit" Asura said with as smirk as he put Kushina in his arms and disappered.

* * *

"Come on, Ichigo-chan! Why not?!" A girl whined to her friend.

The now named Ichigo sighed at her friend.

"Because, Mikoto. It's a stupid idea" Ichigo said as she drinks her water.

The now named Mikoto pouted.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, right, Minato-chan?" Mikoto asked her friend who was texting on her cell.

Minato looked up from her phone and sighed.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Mikoto. I have to agree with Ichigo. I don't think it's a good idea" Minato said as she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket.

Mikoto huffed and crossed her arms.

"You guys aren't any fun" Mikoto said.

Ichigo and Minato giggled at their friends behavior.

Kushina and Asura appered in front of them a few minutes later.

"Kushina! Are you alright? We heard what happened" Ichigo said as she ran over to her.

Kushina nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Kushina asked.

Minato looked at Asura and whispered in Kushina ear

"Who's this hottie, Kushina? Is he your boyfriend?" Minato asked.

Kushina's cheeks went pink and shook her head.

"N-No!" Kushina said.

Mikoto taged in.

"Come on, Kushina. Don't lie to us" Mikoto said with a playfull grin.

Kushina's cheeks went into a deeper shade of pink.

"I swear! He's not my boyfriend!" Kushina said.

"Then who is he?" Ichigo asked as she joined in.

Before Kushina could answer, Asura put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Kushina-chan. I can introduce myself" Asura said as he winked at her.

Kushina's cheeks went red as her hair, and she turned away to hide her blush.

Asura chuckled before he turned to the women.

"Hello, ladies. My names Asura Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all" Asura said with a smile.

Chapter 1 End

**Asura's (Naruto) Harem:**

**-Naruto-**

**Kushina**

**Minato (Female version)**

**Mikoto**

**Sasuke (Female version)**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Kurama (Female version)**

**Mei**

**Haku (Female version)**

**Kurenai**

**-Bleach-**

**Ichigo (Female version)**

**Rukia**

**Orihime**

**Yoruichi**

**-High School DxD-**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Grayfia**

**Xenovia**

**Raynare**

**-BlazBlue-**

**Noel**

**Makoto**

**Izayoi (Tsubaki)**

**Ragna (Female version)**

**-High School Of The Dead-**

**Rei**

**Seako**

**-Fairy Tail-**

**Lucy**

**Erza**

**Natsu (Female version)**

**Mirajane**

**-Soul Eater-**

**Maka**

**Soul (Female version)**

**Blair**

**Tsubaki**

**Medusa**

**-One Piece-**

**Nami**

**Robin**

**Boa Hancock**

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter & the women listed above for Asura's (Naruto's) Harem. The reason I am calling him Asura in this Fanfic is because, I don't want to use the same name while the person is in the past. But anyway, I hope you all are enjoying your Summer so far. I know I am. And since I'm on Summer, I'll be able to wirte more! So do not worry, I will update this story, long with Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha's Shinigami each week. I'll try to have the chapter up by each Sunday for the time I'm off. Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Day 1: Kurama

**A/N Hello everyone. Welcome to Chapter 2! If you all thought I was going to quit with the Harem, well, your are wrong. Since Naruto (Asura) is only in a world full of females, I'll be adding alot to the Harem, I didn't want to give the full list because I wanted to surprise you all, so let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series.**

Chapter 2

Kushina walked down the hall way to the room Asura was staying in.

It's been 6 days since Asura's apperance, and Asura was welcomed by the girls and today was the day the students at the Academy was going to be assigend to teams.

Kushina knocked on the door.

"Asura-kun, it time to wake up! We're supposed to go to the Academy for our teams!" Kushina said.

Kushina heard a grumble.

"Give me five more minutes, Kushina-chan" Asura said as he yawned and went back to sleep.

Kushina sighed and decided to try again.

"If you don't wake up, we won't shower together tonight like I promised you when you won that bet" Kushina said with her cheeks turning pink.

Asura's eyes went wide open and got dressed and ran out the door with Kushina following behind.

* * *

When Asura and Kushina walked into the classroom, the girls looked over to Asura.

"It's Asura-kun!"

"He's so hot!"

"Well, he is the only male here, which is fine by me!"

"Asura-kun! Go out with me!"

"No, me!"

The girls started to fight over Asura, while Kushina sighed.

'Who knew Asura-kun would become popular to the girls, even if he _is _the only boy here' Kushina thought to herself as she started to get jealous.

Asura noticed this, and smirked.

"What's wrong, Kushina-chan? Getting jealous?" Asura asked.

Kushina's cheeks went pink and turned away.

"A-As if! We do live together, you know!" Kushina said as she walked towards her seat.

However, Asura didn't by that.

'Oh don't you worry, Kushina-chan. I'll make you fell really good later tonight' Asura thought to himself as he licked his lips as he went to take his seat.

Iruka came in with clip broad and looked at her class.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. I will now announce your teams" Iruka said as she began reading the teams.

* * *

"...Team 7, Asura Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Your Squad Leader will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said.

Asura smirked.

'So I'm on the same team as my parents, eh? Well, this is going to be interesting...' Asura thought to himself before he felt Kushina hug him.

"Isn't this great, Asura-kun? We're on the same team along with Ichigo!" Kushina said.

Asura's cheeks were red since he felt Kushina's D-cup breasts against him.

"Y-Yeah, totally amazing" Asura said with a grin.

'I swear...if this version of Kakashi-sensei is always late, I'm going to shoot myself' Asura thought to himself.

**"I wouldn't worry about that, Naruto-kun" A female voice said from inside him.**

Asura grinned at the voice.

'Nice of you to finally show, Kurama-chan' Asura said to the female.

**The now named Kurama gave him a smile.**

**"After that battle we had with Madara, I was tired since you used my power in order to keep up with him' Kurama said as she yawned**.

Asura shook his head as he remembered.

'Right, sorry about that' Asura told her.

**Kurama shook her head.**

**"Don't worry about it. If I may ask, why did you change your name to Asura? I know we're in a different dimension from what Kami told told" Kurama said.**

'I don't want them to know my real name, yet. Since I am in the past, there's got to be another me somewhere. Besides, this is more fun' Asura said with a smirk as he watched as the girls fought over him.

**Kurama giggled.**

**"Well, you do have a point. But after your team meet up, why don't you come in here so we can have some _fun_" Kurama said as she winked to her owner.**

Asura's cheeks went red and he smirked.

'Hell yeah!' Asura said.

**Kurama giggled.**

**"Alright, I'll see you soon, 'Asura-kun'." Kurama said as she used his name before she went back to sleep.**

* * *

Asura, Kushina, and Ichigo, were now waiting for their sensei to arrive.

A woman who seemed to be in her 20's walked in.

"Team 7?" The woman asked.

Asura, Kushina, and Ichigo stood up.

The woman nodded and motined for them to follow her on the roof.

"Meet me on the roof" The woman said before she disappered.

As she left Asura let out a whistle.

'So that's Kakashi-sensei as a woman, huh? I must say, this version seems to be a bit nicer and is more on time then the Kakashi-sensei I once knew' Asura thought to himself before he grabed Kushina and Ichigo which he received an 'eek!' from the two girls. Asura chuckled before he disappered to the roof.

* * *

Asura appered on the roof with a dizzy Kushina and Ichigo.

"Don't ever do that again, Asura-kun" Ichigo said as she tried to regain herself.

Asura chuckled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asura asked.

Kushina glared at him.

"You _know _what we mean, Asura-kun" Kushina said as she was still dizzy.

Asura only whistled in innocent, while the woman coughed to get their attention.

"Now that I have your attention, why don't we start with introductions? For starters, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'll be teaching you from now on. My likes are my friends, gardening, and my family. My dislikes are morons who want to kill a kid since she owns the Kyuubi, and I don't like anyone who mistreats any of my friends. Now, on to you, red" Kakashi said as she pointed to Asura.

"Right! My name is Asura Uzumaki! My likes are ramen, training, and my friends. My dislikes are anyone who is an asshole to Kushina-chan, and waiting for the ramen that I ordered. My dream is to one day become Hokage and create an Ultimate Harem!" Asura said with a grin.

The women including Kurama, blushed at his comment.

Kakashi coughed to clear her throught.

"Right, well done. Next is you, girl" Kakashi said as she pointed to Kushina.

Kushina nodded as she started to tell things about herself.

* * *

After the introductions, Kakashi handed them a pice of paper.

"You are going to be tested tomorrow at 9:00, make sure you show on time, I'll be there waiting for you. Well, take care of yourselves" Kakashi said as she disappered.

Asura started to walk off.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later" Asura said.

Kushina and Ichigo looked at him.

"Where are you headed of to, Asura-kun?" Ichigo asked.

Asura shurgged.

"Just thought I'd train a bit for tomorrow, we are up against Kakashi-sensei, right? She would expect us to work as a team" Asura said.

Kushina nodded.

"Asura-kun does have a point, Ichigo. We should go train ourselves" Kushina said.

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow then, Asura-kun" Ichigo said.

"And I'll see you when you get home, Asura-kun" Kushina said.

Asura smirked at the girls before he gave them a wave.

"Yeah, I'll see you girls later" Asura said as he walked off.

* * *

Asura sighed and scratched his head.

'Alone at last. Well, guess I'll pay Kurama-chan a visit' Asura thought to himself before he closed his eyes to went inside himself.

* * *

Asura opened his eyes, and saw a female with E-cup breasts standing there.

**"About time you came, Asura-kun. I was starting to get worried you forgot about me" Kurama said.**

Asura smiled at her.

"Oh really? Well you are inside of me, so you usually _are_ alone until I come to visit you" Asura said.

**Kurama giggled.**

**"Touche" Kurama said with a giggle.**

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this, but wheres Yukihime, Zangetsu, and Hichigo?" Asura asked.

**Kurama sighed sadly.**

**"They disappered after we ended up here, sadly enough. I suposse Kami wasn't joking when she said 'you will do you job as a Soul Reaper all over again'." Kurama said.**

Asura gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! Just fucking great! Well the good thing out of it is, I'll be able to see Rukia-chan and the others again when I do regain my powers" Asura said.

**Kurama nodded her head in agreement.**

**"True, you will be able to see the others again, but I still fear the Uchiha Madara of this world will try to destory it like the other Madara did in our world" Kurama said.**

Asura scoffed.

"Please, whichever Madara is in this world, we _will _change this era for Kushina-chan and the girls" Asura said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**Kurama smiled at him.**

**"You always were the type to 'never give up' when you where little" Kurama said as she remember the old Naruto.**

Asura's cheeks went red.

"S-Shut up! That was in the past! I'm different now!" Asura said in his own defense.

**Kurama giggled at his actions.**

**"Alright, alright. Let's not talk about this right now and get into the _fun_ I promised you" Kurama said as she started to undress herself.**

Asura grinned as he thought to himself.

'Best day ever!' Asura thought to himself as Kurama came to him.

**Warning: Lemon**

**Kurama got on her knees, and unzipped Asura's pants and took them off along with his underware, for his cock to come out.**

**"My, my, it's gotten so big in such short time..." Kurama said as she poked Asura's cock.**

Asura let out a moan in pleasure.

**Kurama looked at him and smiled before she licked the tip of Asura's cock, and then went to suck on his balls that were part of it.**

Asura couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kurama-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Asura said as he came all over Kurama.

**Kurama licked some of the cum that was on her fingers.**

**"Fu, fu, you came already even though the fun just began...what a dirty boy you are" Kurama said with a sexy voice.**

Asura's cheeks went red.

"S-Shut up, your the one who made me this way" Asura said.

**Kurama giggled.**

**"I suppose it is my fault, but you've waited this long to cum, haven't you? Ever since Kushina and the others died...you've haven't been yourself..." Kurama said with sadness in her voice.**

Asura closed his eyes as he started to remember the past.

* * *

"Kushina! Kushina, speak to me!" Naruto yelled as he shook his wife.

Kushina coughed out blood.

"Naruto...kun? Thank godness your alive..." Kushina said as her vision was starting to slowly fade...

Naruto was on the edge of tears, but he hold them back as long as he could.

"Kushina...what happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Madara..." Kushina coughed "Blast us with some sort of technique we've haven't seen before...he is completly invencible..."

Naruto gritted his teeth an anger.

"You don't deserve to die this way, Kushina..." Naruto said as he hold onto her hand.

Kushina smiled at him weakly.

"No one does, honey...but were in a war right now, so it can't be helped..." Kushina said as she was on her last breath and coughed out more blood.

"Kushina!" Naruto said in worry.

Kushina smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll always watch over you and love you no mather who you turn into...I'll always love you, Naruto..," Kushina said before she passed away.

Naruto looked at her and tried to wake her.

"Kushina? Kushina, please don't die on me! KUSHINA!" Naruto cried out as he hold onto her and cried until he looked up at the sky.

Naruto put Kushina down on the ground, and looked at his village which was destoyed into pieces by Madara.

"I'm going to kill you and put an end to this war...MADARA!" Naruto screamed out as he went in sreach for Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Asura let out a tear as Kurama huged him as he cried.

"It's not fair! Why...why did they have to die?!" Asura asked.

**Kurama ran her fingers through his red hair.**

**"I don't kown, but we did the best we could..." Kurama said gently.**

"I...I couldn't kill him. I couldn't kill Madara. H-He was to strong..." Asura said as he cried on Kurama.

**Kurama felt sorry for Naruto since he lost everyone he ever loved to the hands of Uchiha Madara.**

**"To be honest with you, Asura-kun. I fell the same way..." Kurama said.**

Asura looked at her in shock.

"You do?" Asura asked.

**Kurama nodded.**

**"Yes. You see, before you were born, Kushina was my second host while Mito was my first. Even though I didn't like her at first, Kushina would always visit me every time I was upset, she would always make me laugh, she was my first friend that I'd ever made" Kurama said as she remembered.**

Asura raised a brow.

"Really? Mom was you frist friend?" Asura asked.

**Kurama nodded.**

**"Yep! And then when she told me you were born, she asked me to be a big sister-figure to you when you Father sealed me in you, I accepted, of course. And I must say, you were cute when you where little" Kurama said as she touched his nose and smiled.**

Asura's cheeks went red.

"I-Is that so?" Asura asked.

**Kurama nodded her head.**

**"Yes you were. When you were little, you said you would portect your mother at all times, and that made her really happy when she heard those words. She almost cried when she heard them" Kurama said.**

Asura rubbed the back of his head.

"You love embarrassing me, don't you?" Asura asked as he blushed and looked away.

**Kurama giggled and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"I'm sorry, I'll tell more stories later. Shall we continue to what we were doing, my king?" Kurama asked as she grabed her husbands cock.**

Asura smirked as he grabed Kurama by the hand, and slamed her to the ground and kissed her on the lips.

**Kurama moaned into the kiss as she felt Asura's tounge move around inside her.**

Asura broke the kiss, and licked down her neck and licked her nipples and then sucked on her breasts.

**Kurama moaned as she was felling to good.**

Asura looked up at her, and smirked.

"Do you like this, Kurama-chan?" Asura asked.

**Kurama weakly nodded.**

**"Y-Yes, master. Please don't stop" Kurama said as she moaned when she felt him play with her nipples.**

'Master huh? I could get used to her calling me that' Asura thought to himself before he got up and put his cock between Kurama's breasts.

**Kurama moaned in pleasure, before she felt her master's cock touch her.**

"Suck it" Asura ordered.

**Not wanting to be told twice, Kurama opened her mouth and began to suck on her master's cock while he moved it in and out.**

"Mmm...fuck, your a naughty little slut, aren't you?" Asura asked as he smacked her breasts while he still moved his dick between them.

**Kurama yelped in pain, before she answered.**

**"Only for you, master. I am _your _drity slut and slave" Kurama said as she moaned again when she felt her master smack her breasts again.**

"That's right, your mine and _mine _only" Asura said as he got up and grabed her and forced her to get on her knees and slaped her ass.

**Kurama moaned in pleasure.**

**"Master, please, I can't hold it in any more..." Kurama muttered.**

"What was that, Kurama-chan? I didn't hear you" Asura said.

**"Please, master! Please hurry and put you cock in my ass!" Kurama said as she was getting wet.**

Asura smirked before he put it in Kurama's ass.

**Kurama moaned in pleasure as she felt Asura's cock hit her womb.**

**'He's...hitting my womb...I'll go crazy if her keeps this up...' Kurama thought to herself as she moaned.**

"Fuck...your ass is tight...Kurama-chan..." Asura said as he moaned while he moved in and out of her.

**Kurama groaned in pleasure as Asura continued to play with her.**

Asura then felt he was going to cum

"Kurama...I'm going to cum again!" Asura said as he came inside her.

**Kurama's cheeks were pink as she moaned in pleasure as she felt her master's cum inside her.**

**'Master's cum...it's inside me!' Kurama thought to herself as she felt the finail drop of cum inside her.**

Asura pulled his dick out, and huffed.

**Kurama huffed as she took a few deep of air, just to make sure everthings working until she felt Asura grab her.**

"You think this is over? Oh my dear Kurama, we only just begun" Asura said as he put his cock inside Kurama's pussy.

**Kurama moaned and this went on for 4 hours...**

* * *

The next morning, Asura and Kushina were eating breakfast.

"Asura-kun, did something happen last night?" Kushina asked.

Asura raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Asura asked.

Kushina's cheeks went pink before she answered.

"Well...I heard some noises from you bedroom, I wanted to see if everything was okay, but I didn't want to bother you since it was late..." Kushina said.

Asura's eyes went wide.

'Fuck! She heard me and Kurama-chan having sex!' Asura thought to himself before he shook a hand.

"Don't worry, I'm alright" Asura said as he continued to eat his food.

Kushina looked at him before she got up from her spot, to sit next to him.

"I know your not telling me the truth, Asura-kun" Kushina said as she put her hand on Asura's cock.

Asura hold in his moan.

"K-Kushina, what are you-" Asura started to ask before he felt Kushina's warm soft lips on his.

Kushina broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"I can tell your alone. Since your not from this world, you watched many of your loved ones die right in front of you, right?" Kushina asked.

Asura was about to answer before he pushed her away.

"Kushina...this isn't right. Your not ready for this type of thing yet" Asura said.

Kushina looked at him sadly before she asked.

"Do...you hate me?" Kushina asked.

Asura flinched at her comment.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asura asked.

However, Kushina pushed him.

"You hate me, don't you? Just like everyone else in the damn village!" Kushina said as tears droped from her eyes.

Asura shook his head.

"You know that's not true, Kushina!" Asura said.

"Then why did you push me away, Asura-kun?" Kushina asked as she sniffed.

Asura shook a little, before he turned and walked away.

"Asura...kun? Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

Asura didn't respond as he continued to walk away.

"Asura-kun, answer me, please!" Kushina called out to him.

Still saying nothing, Asura ran away from her and head to the training grounds.

"ASURA-KUN!" Kushina yelled for him before she broke into tears.

Not looking back, Asura closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Kushina. I just...I don't want you to get in trouble and end up dieing like my wife...' Asura thought to himself as he ran off.

Chapter 2 End

**Asura's (Naruto's) Harem (Continued)**

**-Naruto-**

**Hinata**

**Tsunade**

**Itachi (Female version)**

**-BlazBlue-**

**Rachel**

**Litchi**

**Taokaka**

**-Bleach-**

**Shurayuki (Rukia's Zanpakuto)**

**Rangiku**

**Haineko (Rangiku's Zanpakuto)**

**-Rosario Vampire-**

**Moka (Inner)**

**Moka (Outer)**

**-High School DxD-**

**Koneko**

**Asia**

**A/N Well, that was a sad ending, wasn't it? I also fell sorry for Kushina since Asura (aka Naruto) left her there in the street, alone. But, we did get to have a lemon between Asura and Kurama. As you can see, I'm going to have Asura be a bit meaner towards the girls he has sex with. Also, I put more girls for Asura's Harem, and I wanted to ask all of you, who do _you _want to see with Asura? The Harem is far from complete. So I decided to ask you, the fans, what girls you want Asura to be with so I can continue the Harem. So let me know in your review or PM me. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next Chapter!**


	3. Reunions & Day 2: Kushina

**A/N I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far, let's get right into to chapter 3!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any other series.**

Chapter 3

Asura was twisiting and turning while he was sleeping...

* * *

Naruto just arrived at the location Madara was last spoted at, and groaned.

'This is getting no where! Madara-teme keeps coming and going, and I have to chase him everywhere!' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then hread a loud scream.

'No, don't tell me!' Naruto thought to himself as he rushed to the location.

* * *

Naruto came to a stop as he reached the Uzumaki Compund and sniffed the air and pinched his nose.

'Gross! The entire area smells like blood' Naruto thought as he walked passed the dead bodies.

Once again, Naruto heard the same scream, and he ran as fast as he could to the noise.

When he got their, he saw Madara stabbing a sword into Kushina.

Naruto's eyes went wide and watched Kushina fall to the ground, slowly...

"Kushina!" Naruto yelled as he went for her, but Madara stoped him as he kicked him backwards.

"I don't think so, boy. Your not going anywhere" Madara said with a twisted grin.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Madara...you dick! Not only did you kill my wife in the future, you also went for her here as well!" Naruto said.

Madara laughed evily.

"Of course, she is an easy target since _you _and your others _friends _left her alone, again. But needless to say, I did kill the rest of your little girlfreinds" Madara said with a grin.

Naruto grabbed Zangetsu and ran at Madara.

"You...bastard!" Naruto yelled as he ran to attack him.

Madara only stand there as he watched him.

'Come at me, Uzumaki. Come at me with all of that hate inside you...' Madara thought as the two clashed swords.

* * *

"Kushina!" Asura said as he woke up.

Asura looked around, and sighed.

"Damn...I keep having that same dream every night..." Asura said as he huffed.

'And what did he mean by the hate I have inside me?' Asura thought as he pat his belly and shook his head. 'Whatever! Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry as hell!' Asura thought to himself as he went to get some food.

* * *

Kushina ate her food quietly until she saw Asura walking through the hall.

"Ah, Asura-kun. Good morning" Kushina said as she tried to start a converstaion.

Asura however, looked at her once, and looked away as he started to make his food, and left.

Kushina looked at her plate sadly as she rested her hands on her legs.

'Did I...do something wrong?' Kushina thought to herself as she felt her heart break.

* * *

Asura sighed happily and began to eat his food.

'Man, this is heaven. I can't seem to remember having such meals in the morning, after that day...' Asura thought to himself before he shook his head. 'I don't need to be worrying about that right now, my stomach is begging me to put food in it' Asura thought to himself as he began to eat.

**A voice inside him sighed.**

**"You are being to rude to her, Naruto-kun" A woman's voice side.**

Asura's eyes went wide at the voice before he shook his head.

'I must be dreaming. There's no way I can hear her' Asura thought to himself as he continued eating.

**The woman frowned.**

**"This is no dream, Naruto-kun. It's real" The woman said lovingly.**

Asura took a big gulp before he said.

'K-Kushina-chan? Is it really you?' Asura asked.

**The now named Kushina giggled at her husband.**

**"Of course it's me, silly. Who else could it be?" Kushina asked.**

'How are you alive, and inside me?' Asura asked.

**Kushina smiled at him before she answered.**

**"Kami revived me and put my soul and body inside you, so that way I can talk to you and help you get stronger" Kushina said.**

Asura was on the edge of tears.

'Thank you, Kami!' Asura thought to himself before he asked.

'What about the others? Are they their to?' Asura asked.

**Kushina smiled at him, but didn't say anything until more voices came in.**

**"Hmph, you seem to be more emo than me when I was little, dobe" A male's voice said.**

**"He's right, what are we going to do with you, Naruto?" Another male voice asked.**

**"It's been awhile since we last saw him, so give him a break, guys" A feamle's voice said.**

Asura was lost for words at the voices.

'Sasuke, Ranga, Rukia...everyone' Asura said.

**Everyone gave him a smile.**

**"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun" Sakura said.**

**Kakashi nodded.**

**"Shes right, it's been way to long since I've last seen my favorite student" Kakashi said.**

**Sasuke scoffed.**

**"Since when did the dobe become your favorite student, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.**

**Kakashi eyed smiled Sasuke, but said nothing as he opened his book and began to read.**

**Tsunade sighed.**

**"Still reading those stupid books, huh?" Tsunade asked.**

**Jiraiya gave his team mate a grin.**

**"Well, it looks like my books have become popular" Jiraiya said only to earn a fist to the head."Ow! Your so mean, Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya whined.**

**Tsunade scoffed at her team mate, and looked away.**

**Rukia sighed at the two.**

**"Those two never change, do they?" Rukia asked as she looked at Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru shurgged.**

**"I never really paid that much attetion to them" Orochimaru said.**

**"That's because unlike us, _you _were to obsessed on gaining power, Orochimaru" Hiruzen said.**

**Orochimaru grumbled while the others chuckled at him.**

Asura smiled as his family was back together with him.

'Even Orochimaru-teme is here, huh? Looks like the family is getting back together' Asura said to them.

**Everyone smiled at him before Kushina spoke.**

**"I think you forgetting someone, Naruto-kun" Kushina said.**

Asura raised a brow.

'What do you mean?' Asura asked.

**A new voice joined in.**

**"She means me, son" The voice said.**

Asura's eyes went wide.

'D-Dad? Is that really you?' Asura asked.

**The now named Ichigo gave him a nod.**

**"It is. Why do you look so surprised? We did meet once before when Pian attacked Konoha" Ichigo said.**

Asura nodded.

'I know. It's just that...Kami told me you teamed up with Madara and came to this time' Asura said.

**Ichigo growled at the mention of Madara.**

**"Please, me, team up with a freak like him? You must have met my dark half" Ichigo said.**

Asura raised a brow.

'Your drak half?' Asura asked.

**Ichigo nodded.**

**"Yes, but we'll get into that later. By the way, why are you calling yourself Asura? Just tell them your real name already, you dick" Ichigo said.**

Asura rolled his eyes.

'Wow, and here I thought you would talk to me like a normal father. Guess I was wrong' Asura said.

**"But he does have a point, Naruto-kun. Why are you being so rude to my younger self? All she did was help you when you arrived, and a few days later, you decided to ignore her. Can't you see your hurting her?" Kushina asked kindly.**

Asura rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

'I know I've been rude to her last night,' Asura began.

**"Rude? You were a complete dick to her, dude" Ragna said before he was earned a fist to the head by Yoruichi. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"**

**Yoruichi huffed and crossed her arms.**

**"I wonder why, Ragna-_kun_" Yoruichi said as she tuanted him.**

**Ragna gritted his teeth.**

**"Why you..." Ragna said as he went for his sword before he was cut off by Asura.**

'As I was saying, I didn't want her to end up dieing like you did, Kushina-chan" Asura said.

**Kushina gave him a warm smile.**

**"Well, you won't have to worry about that. If I'm stonger, my other version of me will grow up strong as well" Kushina said.**

Asura looked at her before he sighed.

'Alright, I'll apologize to her' Asura said.

**Kushina gave him a hug which caused him to blush.**

**"Good, and since we're going to be in here from now on, we will help you out any time if you have any trouble" Kushina said as she peeked him on the cheek.**

Asura nodded.

'Thanks, guys. I'll talk to you all later' Asura said as he closed his mind off and opened his eyes and went to look for Kushina.

* * *

Kushina was in the kitchen cleaning up, until Asura came walking towards her.

"A-Asura-kun, please tell me, have I done anything wrong? You ignoring me like this is really breaking me..." Kushina said as tears came down her cheeks.

Asura looked at her sadly.

'I...caused her this much pain?' Asura asked himself.

**"Way to go, you asshole" Sasuke said.**

Asura growled at him.

'Shut it!' Asura told him before he went over to Kushina and huged her.

Kushina was a bit surprised.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kushina-chan. I'm the one at fualt. And my name isn't Asura. It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" The now named Naruto said.

Kushina blinked.

"You mean, you name isn't Asura?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, that was just a fake name I used. I just didn't know how you would react if I told you" Naruto said before felt Kushina's fist on his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Kushina huffed and crosed her arms.

"For not telling me your name in the first place, you idiot!" Kushina said.

**Ichigo whistled.**

**"I remember when you where that mad when I would always miss something up, Kushina" Ichigo said.**

**Kushina giggled at the memory.**

**"Oh, shut it. Don't go all lovely dovey in front of everyone" Kushina said.**

Naruto twitched an eye brow before he pinched his nose.

Kushina blinked.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, nothing at all. That reminds me, we got to meet Ichigo-chan at training ground #7, right?" Naruto asked.

**Soul raised a brow.**

**"Ichigo-chan? What the hell?" Soul asked.**

**"I have to agree with Soul-san on this one, what is he talking about?" Unohana asked.**

**Kushina giggled while Ichigo groaned in annoyance.**

**"You'll just have to wait and see for youselves" Kushina said with a wink.**

Kushina nodded.

"That's right! We have to fight Kakashi-sensei and know if we'll be able to pass or not" Kushina said.

Naruto grinned and grabed her hand.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said as he ran off to the training grounds running with Kushina in his arms.

* * *

Ichigo tapped her foot get a bit angry since her team mates haven't arrived yet.

'Where the hell are those two?' Ichigo asked herself before she saw Naruto and Kushina running towards her.

"About damn time, you two! Where the hell where you?!" Ichigo asked as she growled at them.

**The boys, (Except Kakashi and Jiraiya) looked like they were about to barf.**

**"What the hell? Ichigo is a chick in this universe?" Renji asked while he heard the girls giggling and Ichigo grumble.**

**"Haven't you heard, Renji-san? Naruto-kun was sent into the past, but it ended what a cost, he was sent to the world that only had females" Orihime said.**

**"Then I guess that would explain the female Kakashi" Natsu said as he and the others looked and saw a female version of Kakashi.**

"Alright, you three. I hope you all ready for this test" Kakashi said as she gave her students a smile.

Naruto, Kushina, and Ichigo nodded.

"Ready when you are, Kakashi-sensei!" The teens said.

Kakashi eyed smiled them before she talked.

"Good, you'll need that energy for today's test. It's a smiple test, all you have to do is so me the amount of team work your team has, and you pass" Kakashi said as she got ready to fight.

**Sasuke eyed his current sensei, and whispered to Sakura.**

**"This version of Kakashi is a _lot_ different than ours" Sasuke said.**

**Sakura nodded her head in agreement.**

"Ready? Go!" Kakashi siad as she and the team disappered.

* * *

Kakashi looked around and noticed her team was hiding pretty well.

'Their all hiding really well' Kakashi thought to herself.

Naruto and Kushina were hiding in rhe treesm while Ichigo was hiding in the bushes.

'I remember the last time me, Sakura, and Sasuke did this with Kakashi. I'm not a little kid anymore' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kakashi's movements.

Kakashi then disappered.

Naruto blinked.

'Huh? Where the hell did she-' Naruto began.

**"Naruto-kun, behind you!" Rei said.**

Naruto looked behind him, and saw Kakashi there.

'Fuck!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, well, you seem to be all alone, Asura-kun" Kakashi said.

Naruto raised a brow.

'Ah, right. I'll have to tell them my real name after this...' Naruto thought to himself as he scratched his head before he disappered.

Kakashi blinked before she smirked.

'Oh, so he's a runner, huh?' Kakashi thought to herself as she licked her lips. 'This is going to be fun...'

* * *

Kushina watched as Kakashi was still in sreach for them.

'Kakashi-sensei looks like shes having fun, I wonder why?' Kushina asked herself.

"Yo, Kushina!" Naruto said behind her.

Kushina jumped a little before she turned around to see Naruto grinning.

"Why you, warn me the next time your going to do that. I thought it was Kakashi-sensei" Kushina said with a pout.

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, my bad" Naruto said.

Kushina gave a cute growl before she asked.

"What are you even doing here, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Well, I just thought you'd be scared if you were alone, so I wanted to check on you" Naruto said with a grin.

Kushina's cheeks went pink.

"D-Don't go all cute with me right now" Kushina muttered.

Naruto smirked at her and noticed she was getting wet.

"Are you getting wet already just from seeing me? My you a dirty girl" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kushina blushed and put her hands on her pants.

"S-Shut up! That's not-" Kushina began before she felt Naruto's lips on hers.

**Warning: Slight Lemon**

Naruto broke the kiss and put a hand on Kushina's pussy.

Kushina moaned in surprise.

"Hm, you moan so cutely, Kushina-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina's cheeks went pink.

"I-Idoit. We're in a middle of a-" Kushina started before Naruto pushed her to a tree and ripped her pants opened. "Naruto, what are you-" Kushina started before she moaned in pleasure when Naruto smacked her ass.

"This is payback for yesterday" Naruto said as he smacked her ass again earning a moan of pleasure from Kushina.

'Ugh, even though he's just rubbing it, it feels to good' Kushina said as she let out a moan but widen her eyes and quickly covered her mouth. 'If Ichigo and Kakashi-sensei hears me moaning, we're dead if we get caught' Kushina thought to herself as she tried to hold her moan in.

Naruto noticed this, and kissed her on the lips while he still rubbed Kushina's pussy.

Unable to hold it in, Kushina let out a moan.

**"Oh dear" Kushina said as she watched herself and Naruto.**

**Ichigo smirked at her.**

**"I didn't realize you were a slut, Kushina" Ichigo said.**

**Kushina shook her head.**

**"When I was around you, I wasn't. But when Naruto-kun does it, he does it a _lot _better" Kushina said as she licked her lips.**

Naruto twitched.

'You do realize I can hear you, right?' Naruto asked only to recive a giggle from **Kushina**.

Kushina huffed when Naruto broke the kiss.

"Naruto...kun, I can't take it anymore. Please let me suck on your cock" Kushina said as she got on the ground and rubbed the place where Naruto's cock is.

Naruto shook a finger at her.

"Not yet, Kushina. We don't have time for that right now. But, I will let you suck on it as much as you want _after_ the test is finished" Naruto said.

Kushina's eyes lit up.

"Really?! You mean it?!" Kushina asked.

Naruto put a hand in front of him.

"But, I do have a request for you" Naruto said with a grin.

Kushina raised an eye brow.

"A request? What is it?" Kushina asked.

Naruto pointed at her as he answered.

"When this test is over, I want you to become a part of my harem, and be completely naked from now on" Naruto said with a grin.

**Kakashi and Jiraiya cried tears of joy.**

**'Your the best, Naruto!' The two thought to themselves as they had a pereveted look on their face.**

Kushina looked at him.

"What? You want me to do what?!" Kushina asked.

Naruto sighed.

"I thought I already told you, I want you to become apart of my harem I'm starting to make, and I want _you _to be completely naked from now on" Naruto said.

Kushina's cheeks went pink.

"B-But that's-" Kushina began.

"What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked as he cut her off.

Kushina just stared at him as she thought.

'He's dead serious about making his own harem and having me completely naked if I join. But, this will be my chance to get closer to Naruto-kun...' Kushina thought to herself and sighed before she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll join your harem" Kushina said.

"And?" Naruto asked.

Kushina's cheeks went pink as she spoke.

"And...I'll have my body completely naked from now on" Kushina said embarassed.

Naruto gave her a grin and pats her on the head.

"Good. Now let's go find Ichigo and beat the shit out of Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he took off with Kushina following behind.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as she watched Kakashi stand in the middle of the area.

'What the hell is Kakashi-sensei doing? Is she waiting for one of us to attack her?' Ichigo questioned herself before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Ichigo spun around and got ready to attack, only to see Naruto and a blushing Kushina.

"Yo, Ichigo-chan. Whatcha doin?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo put her weapon away, and sighed.

"Damn it, Asura-kun. Don't sneak up on me like that. And why is Kushina blushing?" Ichigo asked as she was looking at the blushing Kushina.

Naruto waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and my real name is Naruto. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react, like I told Kushina-chan" Naruto said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Alright. Are you alright, Kushina?" Ichigo asked her friend.

Kushina nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright" Kushina said.

Ichigo gave her a look. but looked away and watched Kakashi, who was still in the middle of the area.

Naruto and Kushina got down next to her, and also looked.

"What the hell? Is Kakashi-sensei waiting for us to attack her?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo shurgged.

"I have no clue. I was asking myself the same question" Ichigo said.

Kushina started at her sensei and thought of a solution.

"She maybe coming up with a plan, trying to get us to come to _her_" Kushina said.

Naruto and Ichigo nodded their heads in agreement.

"She does have a point, but just to be safe, let's not let our guard down" Naruto said to the two women.

Kushina and Ichigo nodded.

"Right!" The two girls said.

The team was now lying in wait for their sensei to make a move...

* * *

"Ugh! This is pointless! Shes just standing there like some sort of statue!" Ichigo said as she was starting to get fustarted.

"Your right, we should just go in there and attack her" Kushina said.

Naruto just eyed the two, before he looked at Kakashi again.

'I have a felling...' Naruto thought to himself.

Kakashi came from behind them, and went to attack them.

"Watch out!" Naruto said as he pushed a suprised Ichigo and Kushina and grabed a kunai and blocked the attack.

"You knew where I was coming" Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned.

"It was easy, you were just standing in the middle of the area and you just gave us a advantage" Naruto said.

Kakashi widen her eyes when Kushina and Ichigo kicked her to a tree and crossed their arms and huffed.

"I have to say, I am surprised. You three were the first to work as a team. The other people I failed didn't know how to work as one" Kakashi said with a smile.

"You mean," Kushina began.

Kakashi nodded.

"That's right. You three pass. Meet me tomorrow for our first mission" Kakashi said as she disappered.

Naruto and Kushina began to walk away to Kushina's house to celebrate their pass.

"Where are you two going?" Ichigo asked.

"Going home. We'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-chan" Naruto said as he and Kushina left.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon**

Naruto and Kushina were in the same bed, as Kushina gave Naruto a blowjob using her hands while they kissed each other.

Kushina broke the kiss, and went to Naruto's cock and licked the balls of it while rubbing the tip of it.

Naruto groaned in pleasure.

"You good at this even though this is your first time having sex, Kushina" Naruto said.

Kushina's cheeks went pink.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. It makes me happy your enjoying it" Kushina said as she kissed his cock.

Kushina then put the cock between her breasts, and gave him a tit fuck while she sucked on it.

"Mmm...fuck, Kushina. Your mouth fells so god damn good" Naruto said as he puts a hand on her hair and started to move it.

Kushina took his cock down as far as she could, before she spits it out and coughed.

"You know your not allowed to do that, _Kushina_" Naruto said.

Kushina shook a little at his voice.

"I-I'm very sorry, _master_, would you like me to suck it again?" Kushina asked as she teased him.

Naruto gained a tick mark.

"One thing you need to learn about me, Kushina. I do _not _like being teased. It's time for your punishment" Naruto said with a smirk as he grabed her and forced her to get on her knees.

Kushina yelped in surprise, and moaned when she felt Naruto smack her ass and licked it.

"Your a dirty slut, Kushina. Do you like it when I do this to you?" Naruto asked as he smacked her ass again gaining a moan from Kushina.

"Y-Yes, master. I'm sorry that I teased you...please, use me whichever way you want..." Kushina said as she let out moans.

Naruto smirked as he touched Kushina's ass with his cock.

"Mmm...!" Kushina moaned.

"I'm going to put it in alright?" Naruto asked as he put it in Kushina's pussy.

Kushina moaned loudly as she felt his cock go all the way in.

'I-It's inside, Naruto-kun's cock is inside me!' Kushina thought to herself as Naruto moved in and out.

"Fuck, you pussy is tight, Kushina. If you keep moving like that..." Naruto said as he felt Kushina's pussy tighten. "I'll cum!" Naruto said as he came inside Kushina.

Kushina huffed to get some air into her as Naruto laid beside her.

The two smiled at each other and hold hands.

"I...love you, Naruto-kun" Kushina said as she huffed.

Naruto smiled at her.

"I...love you too, Kushina-chan" Naruto said with a huff.

The two leaned in, and kissed each other on the lips as they falled asleep...

* * *

A Shinigami figure was standing on a pole and looked at the sky.

'What is this power I fell?' The figure thought as it moved towards Naruto and Kushina.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

**-Dead or Alive-**

**Kasumi**

**Ayane**

**Helena**

**A/N Whew! That was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one. And as a gift, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter:**

_Chapter 4: Preview_

_Naruto coughed as the smoke cleared when he saw the Hollow looking at him._

_'Shit!' Naruto thought to himself._

_The Hollow licked it's lips and ran at Naruto._

_Naruto tried to move, but couldn't due to the amount of fear he had._

_'Come on, damn it! Move! I've delt with Hollows before!' Naruto thought to himself._

**_"Have you forgotten when you came here, Kami said you will have to go through all of you adventures as a Soul Reaper again?" Rias asked._**

_Naruto's eyes went wide._

_'Fuck...' Naruto thought to himself and closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing happened._

_Naruto opened his eyes and saw a Shinigami he met before was standing in front of him._

_The Shinigami kicked the Hollow away._

_"You!" Naruto said as he pointed to her._

_The Shinigami turned, and smiled._

_"It's seems we have met again, Naruto Kurosaki. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it is an honor to finally see you, face to face" The now named Rukia said with a smile._

**A/N As you can see, Naruto will be meeting Rukia once again in the next chapter. Oh, and I also added Kasumi, Ayane, and Helena, to the harem. I thought they would be prefect for Naruto and his ultimate goal. ****Well, see you all next chapter!**


	4. Day 3: Rukia & Shirayuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series.**

Chapter 4

Naruto yawned as he got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, man. That was one hell of a night" Naruto said still half asleep.

It took him a few minutes, but Naruto saw something moving under the blanket.

'Huh? What the hell?' Naruto asked himself as he removed the covers to see Kushina licking and sucking his cock.

Naruto's cheeks went completely red.

"K-Kushina, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked up at him, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, master. I couldn't help myself. Your dick tastes so good!~" Kushina said as she licked it.

Naruto twitched a little at the touch.

"Ha...Kushina, why don't we take a shower? We look like shit since yesterday" Naruto said as he moaned a little.

Kushina pouted, but got on her feet and sighed.

"You men always wants to do something different then us girls, don't you?" Kushina asked.

Naruto scratched his head and chuckled.

"Oh come now, I do love seeing you fully naked" Naruto said as he looked at her sexy body.

Kushina's cheeks went pink and peeked him on the cheek.

_"Your_ the one who wanted me to do this since I'm in your harem" Kushina said in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled as he remebered the words he said.

"Ah, I suppose it was me who said. Now, why don't we go take a shower? Both of us look like we could use one" Naruto said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Kushina giggled and gave him a grin.

"Of course, master!" Kushina said as she followed him.

* * *

As Naruto and Kushina were washing each other, Naruto decided to ask.

"By the way, whats with calling me 'master'?" Naruto asked.

Kushina giggled and pinched his cheek.

"Well, I decided to call you 'master' since I'll be in your harem, and your sex toy. I just decided to call you master for that reason" Kushina said as she let go of him.

Naruto rubbed his cheek, and sighed.

"I guess I went a little overbord with the whole 'master' thing" Naruto said.

Kushina waved a hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I'm getting used to calling you 'master'." Kushina said.

Naruto's cheeks went bright red, while Kushina giggled at him.

"Here, let me wash your back for you" Kushina said as she put soap on her body and pressed her breasts on his back and began to wash.

Naruto felt the warmth that was pressed on his back, and sighed.

"Ah, thanks" Naruto said.

Kushina looked to Naruto's cock, and also washed it as well.

Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Ack! K-Kushina! Quit surprising me when you do that!" Naruto said embarrassed.

Kushina giggled.

"I'm sorry, you just look so cute when your embarrassed" Kushina said with a giggle.

Naruto gained a tick mark before he smirked.

"Oh really? I look cute when I'm embarrassed, huh?" Naruto asked as he turned around with a smirk.

"Um...master? Are you-" Kushina started before she was tackled down by Naruto.

To her surprise, Naruto was on top of her as he put his hands of her breasts.

"K-Kya!~" Kushina squealed out and let out a moan.

Naruto grinned.

"Now who looks cute?" Naruto asked.

Kushina turned away while her cheeks went pink.

"S-Shut it, master. You just surprised me, that's all" Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled and got off her.

"Sure, sure. By the way, do you want me to get anything for you while I'm out? I'm going to get myself something to eat" Naruto said.

Kushina shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I can fix myself something" Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled before he dried off and got dressed and kissed her on the lips, and broke apart.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while then" Naruto said as he turned and left.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets.

'God, never thought I would be the only male here, then again Kami said that this was a place for only girls' Naruto thought to himself before he heard a noise. 'What the hell was that?' Naruto asked himself as he saw people running.

**"It seems like a Hollow, but I could be wrong" Rukia said.**

**"A Hollow? Showing itself now of all times?" Ichigo asked.**

'I better check it out for myself' Naruto thought as he ran to where the Hollow was located.

* * *

As Naruto finally got to his destination, he saw the Hollow crushing into buildings, and eating helpless souls.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

'Damn it! If I came here with my Soul Reaper powers, I could take this monster down!' Naruto thought to himself.

The Hollow looked at Naruto and licked it's lips.

**"A tasty soul...you have a tasty soul" The Hollow said.**

Naruto twitched at the sound of it's voice and his knees started to shake.

'Damn it! Come on move! It's just another Hollow! I've delt with them before! So why is my body not moving?!' Naruto asked himself.

**The Hollow ran at him ready to eat it's meal.**

'Fuck!' Naruto cursed as it got closer to him.

A Shinigami then got infront of the two, and hit the Hollow with it's sword.

**"UGH!" The Hollow screamed out as it move back.**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he started to see the figure clearly.

"You!" Naruto said as he pointed to the figure.

The figure looked at him and smiled.

"It seems we can finally meet face to face, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" The now named Rukia said with a smile.

"H-How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

Rukia giggled at the question.

"What a question. Aren't I supposed to know the names of the towns people I'm protecting?" Rukia asked.

Naruto's cheeks went red in embarrasment.

"A-Ah, right. Sorry I asked" Naruto said.

**The Hollow got up and growled.**

**"Who dare interrupt me and my meal?" The Hollow asked as he looked at Rukia. "A Soul Reaper..."**

Rukia face the Hollow, and points her sword at him.

"I am here to destory you, Hollow. You won't cause any more damage to this town" Rukia said.

**The Hollow laughed.**

**"I'd like to see you try, Soul Reaper!" The Hollow said as he ran at Rukia.**

Rukia ran at the Hollow with her sword ready.

The two clashed into each other, only for each to take a heavy damage, and was sent backwards.

Rukia huffed as she let go of Shirayuki and lied down to rest.

"Rukia!" Naruto called to her as he ran towards her.

Rukia gave Naruto a weak smile, and looked at the Hollow as it got up.

Rukia grabed Shirayuki, and pointed her to Naruto.

"Do you wish to save your friends and loved ones?" Rukia asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I do. Just tell me what I need to do" Naruto said.

Rukia coughed a little before she answered.

"You...have to become a...Soul Reaper" Rukia said.

Naruto wasn't shocked since he already went through his life as a Soul Reaper, and he's gotten used to it.

"Alright, let's do it" Naruto said.

"You sure? This could mean your life" Rukia said.

Naruto shurgged.

"I've dealt with these kind of Hollows before, I don't mind doing it again" Naruto said with a grin.

Rukia nodded in understanding.

"Alright, are you ready?" Rukia asked as she put the sword to Naruto heart with his help.

"Yes, do it" Naruto said.

**The Hollow ran at the two only to be stopped by a pair of light.**

When the smoke cleared, Naruto killed the Hollow with one swing and passed out.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke and rubbed his head.

"Ow...what the hell?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

'I'm...back home? Who brought me here?' Naruto asked himself as he got out of bed and went to the living room.

* * *

Kushina hummed as she was waiting for hers and Naruto's breakfast.

'Naruto-kun will join the food I made him!' Kushina thought to herself before she saw Naruto coming. "Good morning, master!"

Naruto blinked.

"Hm? Oh, good morning" Naruto said as he yawned.

Kushina looked at him oddly.

"Is something wrong?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, just tired" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded and brought over hers and Naruto's food leting her breasts jiggle and ass move along the way.

"By the way, two women came by earlier today" Kushina said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Really? Did they say anything?" Naruto asked.

Kushina put a finger on her chin as she thought.

"Well, I think they wanted to see you once you healed from last night, and when they brought you home last night, I was worried. So I gave you a bath since you looked like you needed it" Kushina said with a smile.

'So that was her, huh?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at his body.

"Thanks, Kushina. I'll go see them now" Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss before he left.

* * *

When Naruto arrived where he was supposed to meet the two women, he heard one giggle.

"My, oh my, hes a real hottie, Rukia" A woman next to Rukia said.

Rukia giggled.

"Indeed he is, Shirayuki" Rukia said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why did you call me out here for?" Naruto asked.

Shirayuki came over to his side and placed a finger on his shoulder and moved around him.

"Well, I wanted to know the one who will wield me from now on. As for Rukia, she wanted to have some fun with you" Shirayuki said with a wink.

Rukia's cheeks went pink, while Naruto's went red.

"S-Shirayuki! Why did you go and tell him that?!" Rukia asked.

Shirayuki giggled.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. But you just seem so cute just like Hisana" Shirayuki said as she giggled.

Rukia only mumbled.

"Uh...before anything else go bad, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to finally meet you, uh..." Naruto said.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Shirayuki. I am now you Zanpakuto, and it is very nice to finally meet you, Naruto-kun" Shirayuki whispered to him.

Naruto blushed as he scratched his head.

"So, where would you ladies like to go?" Naruto asked.

Shirayuki and Rukia thought for a moment before they answered.

"Why don't we go to the Hot Springs first? I heard it was a nice place for couples to be at" Shirayuki said.

"Plus, we don't really have a Hot Springs back home" Rukia added.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, what are we waiting for, girls? Let's get going" Naruto said as he walked away with the girls following him.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he was letting the water hit him each time he moved.

'Haven't been here in awhile' Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh Naruto-kun~" Shirayuki said from behind.

Naruto looked behind him, and got a nosebleed when he saw Shirayuki's and Rukia's naked body.

Shirayuki had E-cup breasts, while Rukia had D-cup breasts.

'Ugh...so hot!' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to clean his nose.

The two women giggled as they got in the water, and came next to him.

"Do you like the sight of us, Naruto-kun?" Rukia asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto mumbled out.

Shirayuki put a finger on Naruto's shoulder, and answered.

"Then why don't we give you a fun time?" Shirayuki asked with a wink.

**Warning: Slight Lemon**

Rukia moved to kiss Naruto on the lips, while Shirayuki licked and kissed his body.

Naruto twitched a little at the touch of both women touching him at the same time.

Rukia broke the kiss, and looked at Shirayuki.

"How is he down 'there'?" Rukia asked,

Shirayuki licked her lips as she moved her hand to touch Naruto's cock.

"His cock is rock hard down here" Shirayuki said with a giggle.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

"Alright, then. Let's get out of the water and please him" Rukia said with a smile.

Shirayuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course, Rukia" Shirayuki said as she got out of the water woth Rukia.

The two women were now waiting for Naruto to get out of the water.

"U-Uh, are you sure about this? I mean the three of us hardly no each other" Naruto said.

The two women nodded.

"Yes, we're sure, Naruto-kun. Yesterday, when we first met, I knew I would fell safe around you. The same goes to Shirayuki here" Rukia said as she pointed to Shirayuki who nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Naruto-kun. We fell safe when we're around you" Shirayuki said with a palyfull wink.

Rukia sighed.

"Do you have to flirt with Naruto-kun every time, Shirayuki?" Rukia asked.

Shirayuki giggled.

"It's not my fault that hes too damn hot" Shirayuki said.

Rukia looked at Naruto, and saw what Shirayuki saw, and nodded.

"You do have a point there, a very good one" Rukia said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Naruto thought to himself.

**"They are probably talking girl stuff" Ragna said.**

**Jin scoffed.**

**"And do _you _even know what they are talking about, Ragna?" Jin asked.**

**Ragna started to sweat as he turned to see the women talking about Naruto.**

**"Good point..." Ragna said as he sweat dropped.**

Naruto sighed before he got out of the water.

Rukia and Shirayuki blushed at the sight of him.

"So, who wants to be fucked first?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Rukia looked at Shirayuki, before she turned away, and sighed.

"I...will be the first one, Naruto-kun..." Rukia said embarassed.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Alright then, let's get started, shall we?" Naruto asked as he got closer to Rukia and kissed her on the lips.

Rukia's cheeks went pink and moaned when she felt his hands touch her breasts.

Naruto broke the kiss and smirked.

"Does it fell good?" Naruto asked.

Rukia nodded somewhat embarassed.

"Y-Yes, please don't stop!~" Rukia said with a moan.

Naruto looked down to her pussy, and noticed she was getting wet from enjoying his touch.

"Your getting wet already, Ruki-chan. Is it because of me touching you?" Naruto questioned as he whispered into her ear.

Rukia's cheeks went pink before she shook her head.

"T-That's not true!" Rukia said before she moaned when Naruto licked her right breast, and messed with the left one.

"Even though you said that, you _are _getting wet. Shira-chan, come over here for a minute" Naruto said as he looed over to the blushing Shirayuki.

"O-Of course, Naruto-kun" Shirayuki said as she came over to the two. "What is it you need?"

"I want you to make out with Ruki-chan, I have a call to make" Naruto said.

Shirayuki nodded in understanding, and kissed Rukia on the lips while both girls were blushing.

Naruto grabed his phone that was sitting near the water, and called Kushina.

_"Hello?" Kushina asked as she answered._

"Yo, Kushi-chan. It's me" Naruto said.

_"M-Master! I didn't expect you to call" Kushina said._

"Well, I did...and is that you moaning?" Naruto asked.

_"N-No!" Kushina siad with a slight moan. "I just...fell" _

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure you did. I know your pleaseing yourself until I get home" Naruto said.

_"H-How did?" Kushina asked._

"When I left, I noticed you getting wet. You know you'll be punished when I get home, right?" Naruto asked.

_Kushina slumped her head in defeat._

_"Yes, I understand, master" Kushina said._

Naruto grinned.

"Good. Oh, and I'm going to bring over two others with me. I'm going to have them join my harem" Naruto said.

_"Are you serious? Wait, fuck it. I know you are" Kushina said._

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be a rule that I can have only one girlfriend, is there?" Naruto asked.

_'He...does have a point. This is just a world for females, and hes the only male' Kushina thought to herself before she sighed._

_"Alright, you got a point. Who are they?" Kushina asked._

Naruto chuckled.

"Someone seems to be a bit egar. Don't worry, I'll introduce them to you when we get back. We're at the Hot Springs right now" Naruto said.

_Kushina blushed as he mentioned it._

_"A-Alright. I'll see you soon, master. I love you" Kushina said._

"Love you too, Kushi-chan. I'll see you in a little while" Naruto said as he hung up. "Now, how are you two girls holding?" Naruto asked as he turned to the two women who were lying on top of each other, out of breath.

'Hm...these two sure know how to have a fun time even though their both girls, I'll give them that' Naruto thought to himself as he licked his lips.

"You two...come over here, now" Naruto ordered.

The two women got off each other, and came over to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Rukia, and smirked.

"Suck it" Naruto ordered her.

Rukia looked at him, then his cock, and began to lick it while rubbing her pussy in pleasure.

Naruto groaned a little at the touch, before he looked over to Shirayuki.

"Shira-chan, come here" Naruto said.

Shirayuki got onto her feet, and stand besides Naruto.

Naruto put a finger on her chin, and kissed her.

Shirayuki was a bit surprised by the kiss, but started to get into it as she kissed him back.

Rukia continued to suck on Naruto's cock, while she watched the two and please herself.

Naruto broke the kiss, and stopped Rukia.

"Alright, you two. Get on top of each other" Naruto ordered.

Rukia laid down and watched as Shirayuki got on top of her, slowly.

Naruto smirked and smacked the two ass's and they let out a moan as he did.

"Hm...all I did was smack you, and you two are already wet" Naruto said.

Rukia's and Shirayuki's cheeks went pink.

Naruto looked up at the sky, and noticed it was getting dark.

"Damn, we better get going girls. I don't want to make Kushi-chan angry" Naruto said as he put on his clothes and started to walk away with the two women following behind.

* * *

Kushina was in the middle of cleaning, until she hear Naruto, Rukia, and Shirayuki come in.

"Master" Kushina greeted.

Naruto nodded and waved to her.

"Hwllo, Kushi-chan. You seem busy" Naruto said.

Kushina shook her head.

"I was only cleaning a little, no big deal." Kushina said before she noticed Rukia & Shirayuki. "Master, who are they?"

Naruto looked at the women behind him and said.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki & Shirayuki. Ladies, this is Kushina Uzumaki, My girlfriend" Naruto said.

Rukia & Shirayuki bowed to Kushina.

"It's nice to meet you, Kushina-san" Rukia said.

Kushina waved a hand.

"It's nice to meet you girls to. And I can see you already know about Naruto-kun" Kushina said.

The two women blushed.

"W-We do. By the way, why do you call Naruto-kun 'Master'? If you don't mind me asking" Shirayuki said.

Kushina giggled at the question.

"Of course I don't mind. Well, it was yesterday when Naruto-kun wanted me to be part of his 'Harem' he's making, he wanted me to be naked as well, so I started to call him 'Master' since this morning" Kushina said with a giggle when she saw how embarrassed Naruto was.

"Wait, if you said that, you mean he wants us to be in his harem and naked as well?" Rukia asked with her cheeks pink.

Kushina nodded.

"Looks that way. We already talked about it on the phone. Right, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked as she looked to the blushing Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Y-Yeah, if it's fine with you two?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two.

Rukia and Shirayuki looked at each other before they answered.

"Sure, why not? It sounds fun" Shirayuki said as she licked her lips.

Rukia sighed at her.

"Plus, this will give us a chance to get to know you better" Rukia added.

Kushina crossed her arms and nodded.

"She does have a point, she just arrived here and _your _goona have to show her and Shirayuki here around town. And if you don't, you won't be having sex with us for a week" Kushina said with a smirk.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Alright, geez, you know how to not let me have fun, don't you?" Naruto asked.

Kushina giggled.

"Well, I have my ways..." Kushina said with a wink.

Naruto grumbled while Rukia & Shirayuki giggled at him.

"Now, I suggest we get to bed. Me and Naruto-kun have to meet up with our team tomorrow for our first mission. You two can come if you want, Rukia, Shirayuki" Kushina said with a smile as she went towards her room.

Naruto sighed, and started to follow her.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning" Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"Naruto-kun, wait! Where do we sleep?" Rukia asked.

Naruto looked back at her and scratched his head.

"Right, you two don't have anywhere to sleep yet. Well, when I first came into this place, Kushi-chan's place is a mansion. So go and pick out which rooms you two want" Naruto said before he heard a voice.

"Oh Naruto-kun~ Are you coming to bed?~" Kushina asked with a sexy voice.

Naruto ran down the hall.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said as he ran down the hall, and into his & Kushina's room.

Rukia and Shirayuki giggled as they watched their boyfriend dash threw the hall, and went to catch some sleep themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo and Kakashi were waiting for Naruto & Kushina to arrive.

"Their a little late...what do you think their doing?" Ichigo asked her sensei.

Kakashi shurgged.

"Their probably on their way, they seemed tired two days ago" Kakashi said as she flip through a book.

Ichigo sighed.

"Your probably right. Hell, I'd still be tired after that" Ichigo said as she mumbled.

Kakashi looked at her and giggled a little.

"Well, you seem fine to me" Kakashi said.

Ichigo glared at her.

"That's because Mom made me clean the fucking house all day yestreday" Ichigo said with a growl.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Do tell" Kakashi said.

Ichigo started at her sensei.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I was being _sarcastic_, sensei" Ichigo said.

Kakashi looked up from her book.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

Ichigo sweat dropped and shook her head.

"No, nothing at all" Ichigo said.

Naruto's voice then joined in.

"Hey, girls! Sorry we're late, we brought some friends with us" Naruto said as he, Kushina, Rukia, & Shirayuki walked up to them.

"Oh, it's not a problem" Ichigo said as she turned around and saw Kushina, Rukia, & Shirayuki naked. "Um...why are you naked, Kushina?"

Kushina looked at her as she snapped out of her daze.

"Hm? Oh, we're like this because we're in Naruto-kun's 'harem' he's making" Kushina said with a blush.

Naruto chuckled at her before he patted her on the head.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselfs?" Naruto asked as he looked at the blushing Rukia & Shirayuki.

"M-My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Rukia said.

"And my name is Shirayuki. It's a pleasure" Shirayuki said.

Kakashi closed her book, and eye smiled the two.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said before she pointed to Ichigo. "And ti troublesome girl is Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Hey! I'm not troublesome! And you just used Shikamaru's line!" Ichigo said as she pointed at her.

Kakashi giggled and waved a hand.

"I don't see her anywhere, Ichigo-chan. Besides, I like to tease you from time to time" Kakashi said with a giggle.

Ichigo growled.

"You little..." Ichigo managed to get out before her mouth was crovered by Naruto.

"Come on, girls! Let's not fight this early in the morning" Naruto said as he let go of Ichigo.

Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto-kun does have a point. Let's go to the Hokage's and get our mission, everyone" Kakashi said as she disappered with the others following right behind.

* * *

"That mission was a pain in the ass!" Naruto said with a growl.

The girls giggled.

"Oh come now, Naruto-kun. It wasn't all that bad" Kushina said.

Naruto turned to glare at her.

"Oh really? If I recall, when we got the stupid ass of a cat back, it launched itself onto me and scratched my face! How would you call that, 'Wasn't all that bad'?!" Naruto asked.

Kushina sweat dropped as she remembered.

"Heh heh...you do have a point" Kushina said as she giggled.

Naruto groaned before Ichigo pated him on the back.

"Come on, Naruto-_kun_, don't be like that. It was just a cat" Ichigo said as she teased him.

Naruto gained a tick mark.

"'A cat'?! More like a demon cat!" Naruto growled out.

Rukia & Shirayuki giggled.

"Oh come now, Naruto-kun. We at least got our pay for catching it" Rukia said.

"She does have a point, you know" Shirayuki said.

Naruto crossed hims arms, and still growled.

"Whatever. If we do another cat mission, do me a favor and leave me out of it" Naruto said with a huff as he heard the four women giggle.

**"Does he really hate cats that much?" Rias asked.**

**Kushina & Naruko sweat dropped.**

**"Sadly, yes. He, Sakura, and Sasuke, also had a mission like that back when we were kids" Naruko said.**

**"And he would get angry each time a cat scratched him on the face" Kushina added.**

**Sakura sweat dropped and giggled a little as she remembered.**

**"Ah, I remember that. That was not a pleasent time for him" Sakura said.**

**Sasuke nodded in agreement as he remembered.**

**"I agree, that mission was a pain in the ass" Sasuke said with a growl.**

Naruto sighed in annoyance before he looked around for Kakashi.

"By the way, wheres Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

The girls also looked around.

"I don't see her..." Kushina said.

"Me either" Rukia said.

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Shes probably at home reading her, _books_" Ichigo said.

Before Naruto could say anything, he felt something hit his head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Naruto asked before he felt rain drop.

"Rain..." Kushina said as she felt the touch.

"Wired...I thought it was sunny today" Rukia said.

"That's what it looked like before, but it started to get dark when we got done with the mission" Shirayuki said.

Ichigo crused.

"Fuck, my house is a few miles away" Ichigo said.

Naruto heard this, and grinned.

"You could stay with us, Ichi-chan. We don't mind" Naruto said.

Ichigo's cheeks went red.

'Ichi-chan? Where the hell did that come from?' Ichigo asked herself before she sighed.

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled out, still embarrased.

Naruto grinned and grabed the girls.

"Sweet! Then let's get going!" Naruto said as he dashed off with the girls.

* * *

As the five were running through the rain, the didn't noticed they were being watched.

"Well, well, he looks sexy. Right, Erza?" A woman asked next to her friend.

The women known as Erza nodded.

"Your right, Mirajane, he does look pretty cute" Erza said with a blush. "What do you think, Lucy?"

The women known as Lucy blushed.

"He does...look sexy, as Mirajane said" Lucy said with a blush.

The women known as Mirajane giggled.

"I told you! By the way, wheres Natsu? She was just here" Mirajane said.

Erza and Lucy looked behind them, and sighed.

"She probably got lost" Lucy said.

"Idioit...we'll have to look for her later. Come on, girls. I believe we need to get out of this rain before we catch a cold" Erza said.

Lucy and Mirajane nodded in agreement before they made their move.

* * *

When Naruto & the girls got into the house, Naruto closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Well, we made it out of the rain" Ichigo said as she huffed.

Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...but what now?" Kushina asked.

"Well, we could always have some fun, if you girls are up to it" Naruto said.

"I am!" Kushina, Rukia, & Shirayuki said at the same time.

Ichigo raised a brow.

"Fun? What type of fun?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto looked at her, and smirked.

"You should know what I'm talking about, Ichi-chan" Naruto said witha smirk.

Ichigo's cheeks went pinked as she recalled.

"Ah...that type of fun. I could give it a try, I suppose" Ichigo said while her cheeks were pink.

Naruto grinned.

"Alright, Ichi-chan. You know you'll be part of my harem when you do this, right?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, I do...and I also know you want me to be naked as well" Ichigo said as she took off her clothes to show off her D-cup breasts.

Naruto whistled.

"Your the same as Kushi-chan" Naruto said as he looked over to the blushing Kushina.

"S-Shut up, you idoit" Kushina said while blushing.

Naruto chuckled before it turned into a smirk.

"Well, shall we, ladies?" Naruto asked with a grin.

They girls only nodded, knowing they were in a ride for the rest of the night...

Chapter 4 End

**A/N I'm a dick for leaving you guess out with that line there, arn't I? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll give you the girls that are in Naruto's harem so far:**

**Kushina**

**Rukia**

**Shirayuki**

**Ichigo**

**And that is it so far, next will be Lucy & Erza. I'm going to have Naruto do it with two girls per chapter, so you'll see him do it with Ichigo later on when I have Orihime come in the view, that's when Ichigo will do it with Naruto. Oh, and by the way, I only did it slight in this chapter for Rukia & Shirayuki, but I'll do another lemon with them later. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
